


The Grave

by Kuraikya



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Kudos: 2





	The Grave

The grave 

Note:

I don't like to write in English because it is not my native language. Some things may sound strange and I hope you understand the meaning behind it. Thanks and have fun.

This girl was crazy!

No matter how he turned it around: she was crazy. He had no idea what he would have done if they had met under normal conditions. However, that's the way it is. 

He wrote to her almost daily and she always impressed him with her openness, honesty and that she was always on fire. 

Which brought him back to reality and to the current situation. He had told her yesterday about his father's grave, that he didn't even have the chance to be there. To mourn and take care of the grave. She asked, "Do you know where it is?" And then it all started: she said she would take care of it. And that made him nervous. 

Would she really go there and pay her respects to his father? Actually, the question was irrelevant. Of course she would. That's just the way she was. She hadn't contacted him since yesterday. And now he was getting impatient. 

Just as he was about to write to her again, her name came up on the display.

"Hey," she wrote, " I' m with your pop." 

"What do you say?" he typed. 

"I'm with your pop. It took a while to clean everything up and pick out flowers he might like. But I think he's quite pleased. At least he hasn't complained." 

She sent him a photo of a gravestone in front of it were marigolds. Everything was neat. Even a candle was lighted. 

"Baby," he wrote her, "I really don't deserve you." 

"Sure you do"

"I think he likes it too" "At least I like it." 

"Then I'm happy. Remember, we'll get you out of there and then we'll have a long list of things to do." 

And as if by magic, he wrote the words:

"I love you"


End file.
